Zafiversario
by LouderSpeakers
Summary: Killua y Gon han cumplido su primer aniversario. Para celebrarlo, Gon crea un juego con un muy interesante premio. ¿Podrá Killua resolverlo sin caer en la locura absoluta? [Shonen-Ai/Yaoi] [Rating M]


Tal parece que he vuelto, sí. Pero con un pequeño One-shot antes de seguir con el fic en cuestión que tanto tiempo he tardado en seguir. Tuve varias ideas, pero esta me ha convencido mucho, pronto podrán apreciar otras, siempre y cuando mi apretada y horrible agenda me permita liberar mi imaginación (Cosa que no se repite seguido).

Bueno, bueno. Este pequeño trabajillo es calificado como **M**, además de ser _**Shonen-Ai o Yaoi**_ y _**Shotacon**_.

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí son de mi propiedad. Son mano de nuestro amado Togashi.

El fic se desarrolla en el mundo de Hunter x Hunter, sin cambios.

Por último, esta historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Killua.

(Avisos antes de confusión :3)

Ya, me callo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**-x-**

- ¡Oh, vamos, ya muéstramelo, Killua!

- No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

- ¿Por qué? ¡El regalo es para mí!

- Sí, pero esperaba un poco más de madurez de tu parte…

Gon me observo curiosamente, como si no terminara de entender mis razones, terminando de cortar cuidadosamente vegetales sobre el mesón de su cocina.

Un _muy_ grande cuchillo, debo admitir.

"_Este idiota es capaz de rebanarme el cuello para conseguir el paquete…"_

No es que le tuviese miedo a mi novio, ¡Por favor! ¿El gran Killua Zoldyck temiéndole a su pequeño novio? ¡Absurdo!

Solo tenía un claro respeto a sus reacciones, no siempre indicadas. Gon podía parecer un total y completo niño, tierno, caprichoso y manipulable, pero lo cierto era que bien podía ser atemorizante cuando quisiera…

- ¿Por qué esperar? – Preguntó, sentándose sobre el mesón, una vez hizo a un lado la comida. – Será que realmente no tienes algo que darme…

- Claro que lo tengo, idiota… - Crucé las piernas desde el sofá donde estaba recostado. Gon infló sus mejillas ante mi sobrenombre hacia él, una clara señal de enojo. – Bastante que mi dinero para Choco-robots se fue en tu regalo.

Su mirada alegre se convertía lentamente en una mirada de impaciencia y enojo. Mientras más rápido sacase el cuchillo de su mano, era mejor.

- ¡Pero cuál es el misterio! ¡Hace horas que has llegado y ni sombra de mi regalo! – Hizo una mueca que no combinaba para nada con su angelical y tierno rostro.

- Podrías hacer más mérito para conseguir el regalo – Le sonreí, entrecerrando los ojos, dando mi más _felina _cara, solo para dar a entender mi único y claro objetivo.

- ¿Sabes? Comportándote como un cerdo no hará que consigas nada. – Gon se cruzó de brazos, con sus mejillas aún algo infladas y apartando la mirada.

- Heh… un chico puede soñar.

Y sí que soñaba con ello. Más de lo que quisiera admitir, y más de lo que era sano para Gon enterarse. Había empezado a contar el sinfín de erecciones que tuve que soportar día, tarde y noche en compañía de mi novio, y también por mis múltiples y creativas fantasías, que nada debían envidiarle a ningún guión pornográfico de ninguna película erótica. Le había hecho el amor en varias y distintas posiciones, en lugares inimaginables, podría considerarme un experto en esto. Solo que ninguna de estas ha pasado en realidad. Hoy cumplíamos un año como novios, y aún… Nada.

Si alguna vez creí que ser pareja de Gon significaba tener acceso total y completo a su cuerpo, estaba muy equivocado.

Desde aquel momento, en el Examen de Cazador, cuando lo vi correr junto a su caña de pescar, sentí algo que jamás hubiese imaginado que sentiría. En ese momento no lo entendí. Solo lo ignoré. Pero por cada momento que vivía con él, más caía en la cuenta. Cada vez que nuestras manos accidentalmente se rozaban, o cuando él se acercaba lo suficiente para poder apreciar su aroma a pura naturaleza. Cuando mordía un alimento, y su juguetona lengua dejaba limpios sus labios de cualquier líquido impregnado en ellos…

Mi boca se seca de solo pensarlo, pensamientos impropios revolotean en mi conciencia como si de un tornado se tratase y, por supuesto, quería llevarlos a todos a cabo.

Debía admitir que mi error fue pensar que Gon sería fácil de convencer. Contrario de lo que yo creía, él era más puro que el agua de una cascada. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Él es diferente, y eso lo sé por el prolongado tiempo que paso con él, conversando, jugando, no teniendo sexo.

Esto tenía sus pros y contras. Lo positivo era que conocía a Gon como si un libro abierto se tratase. Me gustaba así. Por primera vez tenía una relación real, duradera y fuerte. Definitivamente amaba a mi novio.

Lo negativo estaba claro como el agua: No sexo igual a Killua caliente y frustrado. Matemática simple.

- ¡Realmente me enojaré! ¡Dame esa cosa! – Oh, Gon… tu impaciencia me resulta adorable.

- Te encantará, lo garantizo…

Tomando su mano, y (_sólo_ por si acaso) quitando el cuchillo de cocina de sus manos, lo guié a sentarse conmigo en el sofá. Abrí mi mochila, buscando dentro de ella el pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel color plateado. Al encontrarlo, lo deposité sobre mi regazo, y le dediqué una rápida mirada, él estaba sonriendo alegremente y sus ojos derramaban dulzura. Me sonrojé. Viejos hábitos que nunca mueren… Además, ¿Quién puede culparme por no poder actuar en contra de su rostro de ángel?

"_Y vaya que casto ángel… "_

Le extendí las manos con el paquete, con un suave temblor en las manos. No por miedo a que lo rechazara, él no mostraría un signo de desprecio ni aunque dentro del paquete hubiese un nido de cucarachas. El leve temblor venía a que quizá no le gustara del todo, y que no comprendiera lo mucho que me había cambiado la vida en estos años, los que no nos habíamos dado cuenta lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, y el año que cumplimos ahora.

- Feliz aniversario, a-amor… - Demonios, aún esa palabra pelea por no salir de mi boca.

Apenas tuvo el paquete entre sus manos, se dispuso a arrojar trozos de papel plateado lejos, buscando encontrar su regalo desesperadamente.

Cuando al fin removió el papel y levantó la tapa de la pequeña cajita, me miró con ojos muy abiertos y sus labios tersos en una suave línea.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunté inseguro - ¿Te gusta?

Sus labios temblaron por un segundo, sin decir nada.

E-eso es bueno, ¿Verdad?

O realmente malo…

Con sus manos temblando por una emoción que no descifré en absoluto, sacó el collar de su pequeña caja, sosteniéndolo y trazando su contorno con sus suaves dedos.

- Es hermoso… - Lo oí susurrar.

Mi sonrisa se expandió rápidamente sobre mi rostro.

Mientras viajaba con mi hermana por territorios que ella no conociera, ella me había arrastrado a comprar algo típico de ese lugar nuevo, entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Un collar de cadena plateada, que tenía una figura azulina colgando. Simple, pero hermoso. Tal y como lo era él.

- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? – Me preguntó, examinándome con sus grandes ojos color marrón y extendiendo la mano con el collar en ella.

Moví la cabeza de arriba a bajo pausadamente, mientras Gon se daba vuelta, dándome la espalda. Pasó su mano por el cabello de su nuca para dejarme el espacio libre para colocar el collar. Lo coloqué en su posición correspondiente, pero no sin antes permitir que mis manos tocaran la superficie de piel en donde la cadena reposaba, su pecho, su clavícula… Lo sentí estremecerse cuando suavemente le dejé un par de besos pequeños en su cuello.

Gon admiró el collar desde su cuerpo unos segundos en silencio. En su total momento mudo, lo abracé por la cintura, y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro. Saqué mi celular, para tomar una foto del momento. Observamos juntos la fotografía.

- Heh, te ves bien, Freecss. – Le susurré en su oído, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Miró hacia atrás, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Zoldyck. – Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, su mano acariciaba suavemente el pequeño objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

- El vendedor me dijo que es de zafiro, el único ejemplar que ha hecho. Único en su clase, c-como tú. – Si no fuese por ese tonto tartamudeo, podría haber sido una frase seductora sin ningún problema. ¡Pero no! Yo y mi tonta manera de hablar…

- Zafiro…

Entonces reaccionó a mis palabras (luego de salir de su semi-trance aleatorio), observé sus morenas mejillas colorearse de un suave rosado, antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarse a mi mirada. Deslizó sus bracitos sobre mis hombros, manteniéndonos en un espacio muy personal y cerrado. A estas alturas mi rostro era un espectáculo…

- ¿Estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones? – Un tinte juguetón tiñó su voz, mientras me sonreía. Sus ojos aún mostraban la emoción, le había encantado su regalo.

Sonreí bobamente, disfrutando un segundo de mi victoria.

- Puede ser… ¿Está funcionando? – Acerqué suficientemente mi rostro para que nuestras narices se tocaran. En estos momentos, no debía temer, ni tartamudear, ni nada, y hacía mi mejor esfuerzo. Tenía pocas oportunidades abiertas como estas, y aprovecharlas es mi mejor opción.

- Ni un poco. – La cercanía en la que nos habíamos atrapado me hizo sentir su cálido aliento golpeando contra mi rostro…

Le sonreí, sin intención de alejarme ni un solo centímetro de él. Permití que mi traviesa mano explorara por debajo de su camiseta negra, moviéndola pausadamente sobre su espalda, saboreando su piel cálida y desnuda. Sentí a Gon estremecerse bajo mis manos. Estos pequeños momentos de poderío me encantaban…

- ¿Seguro que no quieres darme _algo_ a cambio? – Acerqué nuestros labios, para que estos se pudieran acariciar, como si de un roce de papel de tratase.

- Puede ser… -

No necesitaba mucha confirmación para trazar un nuevo plan. Con mi mano izquierda tomé los cabellos de su nuca, y lo arrastré para que nuestras bocas chocaran en un frenesí alocado que estaba seguro no terminaría. Exigí a su boca que dejara paso a mi lengua, cosa que no me fue negada en absoluto. Él me devolvía el beso, enterrando sus propios dedos en mis blancos cabellos. Él era tan dulce… Pero a la vez tan agresivo. Podía llevarme lentamente a la locura…

Cada beso que habíamos compartido era un nuevo mundo por descubrir, sonaba cursi, lo sé. Pero ninguna vez que habíamos compartido este ritual, el que toda pareja hace, había sido igual a la anterior.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, haciéndonos caer a ambos sobre el sofá, Gon de espaldas, y yo entre sus suaves y firmes piernas…

_Esto es el paraíso… _

Hoy es el día… Esta vez si ocurriría. Lo aseguraba.

_- ¡Gon! ¿Estás en casa? _

¡Por todo lo sagrado!

Salté de mi posición, alejándome lo más rápido posible de Gon, y a la vez ordenando mis cabellos, recuperando la respiración, básicamente, tratando de no verme tan visiblemente excitado.

Gon compartía su departamento con Kurapika y Leorio, ¡Pero habían dicho que no volverían hasta tarde!

Lo más vergonzoso que me podía pasar a estas alturas, era que nuestros amigos me vieran increíblemente _duro_, y con Gon en esa posición demasiado comprometedora.

- ¡Sí, estoy aquí! – Gritó Gon alegremente, como si… ¡Realmente no le importara ser interrumpido!

"_Este idiota…"_

Tratando de calmar mi respiración, intenté pensar en algo que alivianara mi enorme erección, que a este punto, no era muy difícil de ocultar.

" _Muy bien, Killua, puedes hacerlo… Piensa en… ¡Chocolates! Eso, chocolates, ellos son deliciosos y nada eróticos, no como Gon, aunque… ¿Qué tan interesante sería pasar chocolate sobre su suave pecho y simplemente delinear sus músculos con mi lengua… o tal vez en otros sitios más? "_

¡Esto no me está ayudando!

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se hicieron presentes en la sala. Kurapika no mostraba amabilidad alguna en su mirar.

Debía admitir, que el rubio se había tomado muy enserio el papel de protector de la casa. Ya hasta parece su madre… Doy gracias al cielo que no dije eso en voz alta.

Después de intercambiar solo unas palabras, me excusé diciendo que debía irme, cosa que era en cierto modo verdad. Alluka se había ido a cenar con sus amigas así que tenía nuestro departamento a solas.

Ya fuera del apartamento, Gon alcanzó mis labios dándome un casto beso.

- Gracias por el regalo. – Me agradeció, dándome otro beso, este algo más largo. – Este será nuestro… _Zafiversario._

No entendía como aún podía ser tan inocente, inventando palabrillas… Pero como lo amaba por eso. Le sonreí, enredando mis brazos en torno a su cintura, y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Podía ser un simple abrazo, pero solo por ser él, lo hacía algo mucho más grande que eso…

- Gon, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo… - Le admití, era una verdad clara como el agua.

Sentí un pequeño sonido salir de su garganta, y pasó sus dedos sobre mi cabellera lentamente…

- Killua, yo también deseo lo mismo que tú, ¡Pero! – Agregó rápidamente, antes de que empezara a cantar victoria – creo que lo haremos con una pequeña condición…

- ¿Condición? – Ladeé la cabeza, confundido.

Gon me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón saltase de un lado a otro. Reacciones típicas.

- Como un juego, en realidad. En honor a nuestro Zafiversario, ¿Quieres jugar? – A esa última frase le agregó un tinte sensual que me derritió hasta la última terminación nerviosa.

- Oh, Gon, haré lo que quieras.

Bueno, Killua. Calma la desesperación. Eso no es nada parecido a ti.

- Bueno, creo que esto del sexo siempre se te ha dado fácil – Mi cara de confusión lo hizo continuar – Quiero decir, sabes mucho más que yo sobre ello. Todas esas películas que tienes escondidas con gente sin ropa…

Sonreí. Buen material, si debo admitir.

- Saca esa sonrisa de bobo de tu cara, Killua, o me vas a conocer muy enojado. – Eso solo hizo que sonriera aún más. Oh, Gon, te ves tan hermoso cuando me das esas miradas de "haz lo que te digo, o sufre las consecuencias". – Como decía, es demasiado fácil, es el momento de que demuestres de qué estás hecho, Zoldyck.

- Listo. – Afirmé. Un Zoldyck siempre estaba listo. ¡Más que nada Killua Zoldyck!

- Bien, este juego es muy simple, pero no por eso fácil. Pensaré un color, y tú tratarás de adivinarlo. Si lo logras, tendremos sexo. – La sorpresa me invadió por completo cuando se volvió a poner de puntas de pie, acercando nuestras bocas, solo para susurrar: - _Donde quieras, cuando quieras y como más quieras_… - Se separó rápidamente, para volver a recomponer su dulce e inocente mirar - ¿Quedó claro?

Voy. .Muerto.

- E-Ehhh… - Un patético tartamudeo fue lo único que pude sacar de mi garganta. Estaba totalmente imposibilitado de realizar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

- ¡Eso suena como un sí! – Sonrió ampliamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa. - ¡Hasta mañana, Killua! – Gritó, cerrando la puerta, y dejándome con un mundo de posibilidades abierto ante mis ojos.

Después de caminar a mi apartamento en estado de zombie, recopilé toda la información presente en mi cabeza mientras me recostaba sobre la cama.

¡Gon quiere hacer el amor conmigo!

¿Por qué si no habría creado este juego? Era obvio que iba a ganar, sabía a la perfección la respuesta.

Sonreí triunfante, y tomé mi celular para marcar el número de mi tierno moreno.

Si adivino el color, ¿Puedo ir a su casa y arrastrarlo hasta aquí… o se vería muy desesperado?

- ¿Hola? – Apenas escuché su voz en el auricular del teléfono…

- ¡VERDE! – Grité, demasiado alto quizá para una línea telefónica, por que se oyó un leve pitido.

- ¿Killua? – Escuché su risa - ¿Estás tratando de adivinar el color? Pues ese no es.

- ¿No es verde? – No podía ser, Gon amaba ese color, siempre me lo decía.

Ese idiota, sentía su sonrisa burlona hasta por una conversación de teléfono…

- ¿Qué tal… azul? – Le pregunté, siempre había dicho que ese color azul en mis ojos le encantaba…

- Nop – Dijo, resaltando suavemente la "P", como un niño pequeño – Lo siento.

- ¿Amarillo, rojo, blanco? –

- No, no, y no. Killua, ¿Puedes continuar con esto luego? Tengo que terminar la cena. ¡Hasta luego!

Corté furioso el teléfono. Cerré los ojos pensando en todos los colores que conocía.

Mientras cenaba, una epifanía golpeó mi mente. ¡Crayones! Los crayones de Alluka serían la clave para el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Al terminar de cenar, corrí a la habitación de mi hermanita, buscando en los cajones su caja de crayones, que estaba escondida bajo de muchos dibujos bonitos que había hecho. "¡Doce colores de pura diversión!" clamaba la caja.

"_Pues sí que sería divertido…" _

Esparcí los crayones sobre el suelo, quitando los que ya le había dicho a Gon. Eso me daba siete colores diferentes.

Volví a tomar mi celular, y apenas me contestó lo ataqué con los colores que me faltaban decir.

- ¿¡Como es posible que no sea ninguno de esos?! Ya te he dicho todos los colores, Gon…

- No, no lo hiciste. – Esa vocecita burlona que tanto amaba ya empezaba a sacarme de quicio. Maldito idiota, sabe que estoy muriendo por él… - Ahora iré a dormir, no quiero llamadas en mitad de la noche para gritarme colores. Por más que lo adivines, no significa que iré a tu casa a las 4 de la mañana para tener sexo contigo. Dos palabras para ti: No pasará.

- Gon, me estás matando… - Le lloriqueé dramáticamente. Además de apuesto, e increíblemente bueno, Killua Zoldyck es el rey del teatro. Pero había aprendido con el tiempo, que esos truquitos no funcionaban con Gon - ¿Estás seguro que no es Naranja, o Marrón? Enserio, me quedé sin colores…

- Piensa con más ganas, amor – Ese sobrenombre siempre me hacía temblequear en mi lugar. – Te aseguro que el resultado será de lo más_… satisfactorio_.

- Te amo, Gon… Aunque seas un torturador, peor que mi familia. – Le bromeé.

Necesito una ducha fría.

- También te amo. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós, Gon…

Inflé mis pulmones de aire, esperando que eso me calmara un poco del arraigante calor que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba, ese escurridizo color no podía estar tan lejos de mi alcance.

Oh, pero Killua Zoldyck no se rinde jamás, y menos en una situación así. Algo muy grande estaba en juego.

Escuché la puerta de la casa, significaba que Alluka había llegado. La oí meterse en su cuarto. Quizá hablándole un poco me podía despejar…

Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que mi hermanita estaba casi desvestida.

- ¡Onii-chan! – Saltó asustada. Me tapé rápidamente los ojos, no quería que se traumase de por vida. - ¡No cuesta nada tocar la puerta! ¡Es muy tarde!

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. – Dije rápidamente. Me di la vuelta rápidamente para que ella terminara de ponerse su pijama. Cuando me dio la señal, pude abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Onii-chan? – Preguntó, sentándose sobre su cama. Al ver mi expresión, su cara cambió a una sonrisa socarrona - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

- Algo así – Me molestaba admitirlo, pero ella era mi hermana. Sabía que podía confiar en ella para ayudarme. Además, ya era lo bastante mayor como para entenderlo.

Me senté frente a Alluka y le conté el juego macabro que me había impuesto Gon. Esperaba que me dijese algún color que me faltaba decir…

Pero no tuve esa suerte.

- Hermano, debo decirte, que estás jodido. – Se echó a reír a carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago. Mi expresión era puro oro.

- No me causa gracia. – Dije, molesto. - ¿Cuál es el chiste así también me río?

- ¡Todo es el chiste! – Después de calmarse, me enfrentó con una sonrisa de total victoria. – ¿Nunca has escuchado cuando te hablo mientras vamos de compras? ¿O con mis amigas? ¡Por eso no entiendes el problema de esta situación! - Entonces cambió su tono de voz a uno más nasal, típico de una niña engreída – Alluka, ¿Cuál me queda mejor, el _granate_ o el _escarlata_? ¿Crees que con _lavanda _se me ve gorda? Siempre he creído que las mujeres que usan_ carmín_ se ven fáciles… - Terminó su imitación, viéndose triunfal.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

- Así es, Killua. Esa es la razón por la que estás jodido. Existen millones de colores distintos, y cada uno creado por una mujer adicta a las compras para hacerles a ustedes la vida imposible. Puedes decir algo como "tierra" y ya es considerado un color. ¡Hasta dos palabras sin sentido son considerados un color!

No… ¿Gon quería torturarme hasta la muerte? ¿Acaso era karma? Pues… había hecho muchas cosas mal en la vida, esto sería pago suficiente…

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Onii-chan? ¿Te dio alguna pista? – Indagó mi hermana.

- No, no lo hizo.

Pero aquí y ahora lo juro, lo encontraré. Cueste lo que cueste.

**.**

**.**

**. **

- ¡Alluka, deja ese chicle! Me estás volviendo loco. – Le dije, mientras ella se reía burlona. Hoy, mis amigos nos habían invitado a comer a un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

Pero no podía. Desde ayer, no logro mantenerme quieto. Ese idiota debe estar disfrutando cada segundo de mi tortura…

¡Pero que se olvide esta vez! Hoy tenía un brillante y siniestro plan. ¡Y no fallaría!

- Onii-chan, relájate… y quita esa mirada sanguinaria de tus ojos. – Me reprochó Alluka.

Tenía razón, debía verme seguro, como siempre, esta vez si lograría mi cometido.

Al llegar al lugar, divisé a los tres muchachos conversando animadamente. Mi Gon tenía puesto ropa blanca… Obvio, ¡Es una trampa! Sabe perfectamente que me gusta, ¿Por qué lo hace si no para torturarme? ¡Idiota!

- Miren, allí vienen los chicos – Escuché decir a Kurapika. Unos nervios afloraron lentamente en mi corazón, pero los empujé lejos. ¡Este es el momento de triunfar, Killua! No lo arruines.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a Gon, lo tomé de la cintura y le di un profundo beso directamente en los labios. Escuché una risa contenida de Leorio, y un bufido molesto de parte de Kurapika.

- Hola a ti también – Dijo Gon, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa seductora que mi arsenal de armas podía crear.

- ¿Sabes algo, Gon? – Comencé a ejecutar mi maléfico y superbrillante plan estilo Zoldyck – cuando me levanté por la mañana, no sabía si ponerme una camisa _ceniza _u _ocre_, pero buscando mejor, decidí que lo mejor sería una _mantequilla_.

Su cara de sorpresa quedaría pasmada para siempre en mis memorias. El esfuerzo por no reírme era legendario. Alluka en cambio se reía bajito y contenido a mis espaldas.

- También cuando veníamos hasta aquí, vi que construían una nueva casa. No sabría decir si la pintaban de _crudo_, _hueso_ o _crema_… - Proseguí - Aunque yo opino que sería mejor un color más luminoso, no lo sé, como _bermellón_, o _granate_.

La pequeña y rosada boca de mi novio se abría lentamente, como si su mandíbula se estuviese por separar de su quijada.

- Estaba pensando en comprarme una nueva chaqueta, pero no puedo decidirme, ¿Cuál me quedaría mejor, amor? ¿_Azul cerúleo _o _Índigo_?

Para este punto, los tres hombres presentes me miraban como si hubiese perdido la cabeza completamente. Inclusive Kurapika, que raramente mostraba expresiones abiertamente.

- Me gustan tus pantalones, Kurapika. ¿_Albaricoque_, verdad?

Gon desvió la mirada de mis ojos, probablemente para ordenar sus ideas. Vi como el rubio se acercaba lentamente a mi novio para susurrarle al oído algo que escuché totalmente:

- Hey, ¿Crees que el celibato finalmente lo hizo más homosexual de lo que realmente es? – "Voy a fingir que no oí eso, rubio resentido" Pensé. Puede gustarme Gon, ¡Pero no soy un afeminado!

Gon le empujó con una ligera sonrisa de chiste, y rodeó mis hombros con sus pequeños bracitos.

- Killua, ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo, con una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

- ¡De maravilla! – Respondí alegremente, como pocas veces mi voz suena. Me acerqué lentamente a su oído, respirando cálidamente. - ¿Acerté? ¿Tenemos que irnos a algún lugar más… privado?

Entonces sus hombros se tensaron.

- ¿Estás tratando de adivinar el color, verdad?

Le sonreí inocentemente.

- Sí… - Sopesé bien su pregunta, y mi expresión pasó a un estado de confusión. - ¿Qué quieres decir con_ tratando_?

- Quiere decir que no has acertado, y que ninguno de los ridículos colores que mencionaste es el correcto.

….

Maldecí en voz baja todos los insultos que conocía, en todos los idiomas que había aprendido. Gon sonreía con esa cara de angelito que solo me hacía enfermarme más.

_¿¡Lo disfrutas verdad?! ¡Maldito imbécil!_

Entramos al restaurante, aunque tanto Kurapika como Leorio lucían aún confundidos, pero supongo que lo dejaron pasar.

Mi desesperación me llevaba a enviarle mensajes a Gon por debajo de la mesa, con colores que ni yo siquiera imaginaba como lucían. Su cara no parecía muy complacida cuando cada 3 minutos debía revisar su celular.

El almuerzo me parecía aburrido, todos los temas que saltaban a colación no eran escuchados por mis altamente entrenados oídos, solo pasaban como un "_Bla, bla bla blaa, bla bla_"

Al salir del restaurante, dimos un paseo por el parque. La situación no cambiaba. Me sentía demasiado frustrado. ¡Toda una noche memorizando tontos colores! ¿Y para qué? ¡Seguía sin adivinarlo!

Hasta sospechaba que ya lo había adivinado, pero Gon no lo admitía, y seguía cambiando de color constantemente…

No, no tenía por qué desconfiar de mi ángel. Él me ama, no me haría esto ¿Verdad?…. ¿Verdad?

Alluka entonces se acercó a Gon, diciéndole que tenía algo que decirle. No tenía razones para desconfiar de lo que mi hermana pudiese decir, pero era un curioso por naturaleza, así que cuando ellos dos se alejaron, excusándose para hablar un momento en privado, inventé la excusa de comprar una golosina en el puesto para seguirles.

Agudicé mi oído detrás de un árbol, mientras veía claramente como mi hermana pequeña y mi novio se sentaban en un banquillo del parque para hablar.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Killua? – Empezó Alluka. ¿Qué? Pero si tú sabes qué… Oh… ¿Me está tratando de ayudar? ¡Eso, señores, es una buena hermana! - Se comportaba muy raro hoy…

- Tu hermano es un cerdo, eso es lo que pasa. – Dijo Gon con un tono ácido pero a la vez burlón. ¡Vas a pagar eso, Freecss! Soy demasiado hermoso para ser un cerdo…

- Eso ya lo sé, Gon-chan – Respondió Alluka, ¡Ahora mi hermana también! Ambos sufrirán mi ira. Asegurado. Promesas Zoldyck. – Pero hoy es aún más raro, y tú estás involucrado. Lo sé.

Gon suspiró largamente, como si sopesara cada una de las respuestas posibles. Seguramente no le contaría nada a mi hermana. La cree muy inocente. ¡Pobre de él! No sé quien de los dos hermanos tiene más experiencia en estos ámbitos, y odiaba admitir que mi hermana sabía de estas cosas.

Pero lo hizo, Gon le contó pequeños detalles solamente de nuestro juego. ¿La privacidad no existe acaso?

"_Lo dice el que está espiando conversaciones privadas_" Me recriminó mi mente.

Alluka volvió a reír como la primera vez que se lo conté. Seguramente esto, más mi más que evidente desesperación habían tocado un punto débil en su sentido del humor.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Gon, confuso.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Alluka inspiró aire rápidamente. – Es que es una situación muy bizarra.

¿De donde mi hermana sacó la palabra "bizarra"?

- ¿A que te refieres? – Gon lucía cada vez más confundido.

- Tienen una relación algo extraña, ya sabes. No hace más de un año eran los mejores amigos, y ahora pues… no del todo. No están muy experimentados realmente, si quieres que diga la verdad. Toda la experiencia de Killua son sus condenadas películas que ve, y tú… pues… Hisoka…

- Por favor, no continúes. – Le cortó inmediatamente. _Sí, gracias_. Tampoco quería recordar a ese maldito payaso "acosa-gon".

- El punto era que no conocen mucho de "este" tema. Pero ahora que entendieron que lo que sentían no era _simple amistad_, tienen una relación de pareja que admiraría el mismo Cupido. – Sonreí entre las sombras. Eso se debía al tiempo que pasamos juntos, nos conocemos demasiado bien. – Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cuál es tu problema realmente?

Aquí la respuesta que esperaba. ¡Lo he dicho! Espiar siempre conlleva las mejores respuestas.

Escuché más atentamente.

- No sé, Alluka – Empezó él – Tengo una especie de deseo enfermizo que Killua me ame por quién soy, no por lo que podría hacer en la cama. No quiero sentirme como me siento, pero es así…

¿Enserio?... ¿¡Enserio creía que yo solo lo usaba para eso?! ¡Oh, pequeño idiota, si no fuese por que no debería estar escuchando esto, iría en este momento a golpear tu cabeza! ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué? ¡Que signos había yo dado de que esa era mi intensión! ¡Niño desconfiado!

"_Calma, Killua… Es normal que alguien se pueda sentir así en pareja…" _ Lo sé, pero era desesperante que lo pensara…

- Gon, conozco a Killua tanto como tú. Sé que él te ama, y definitivamente no te considera ningún objeto, ni nada por el estilo. Lo noto en sus ojos cada vez que te mira, como si le iluminaras el simple hecho de existir. Soy su hermana, sé lo que siente. – Terminó Alluka.

"_Gracias, hermanita… Te debo una muy grande" _Pensé. Sí que era una niña buena. Tenía razón en todo.

Hace tiempo logré a pensar aún en nuestra situación de amistad, que Gon era mi luz. Ahora lo confirmo. Simplemente no podía pensar en algo más.

Gon desvió la mirada en el suelo, como pensando seriamente en lo que Alluka había dicho. Le vi entonces torcer su rosada boquita en una sonrisa.

¡Era mi momento de aparecer! Eso sí, pensando más colores para decir. ¡El juego aún seguía en pie!

Lo abracé por detrás, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, como me era de costumbre.

- ¿_Púrpura, perla, turquesa, azafrán_? – Pregunté esperanzado.

Gon rió, negando con la cabeza. También sonreí, no pude evitarlo, la situación era bizarra.

- ¿De donde sacas tantos colores? – Preguntó, sonriendo.

- Internet. – Respondí, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Pues no lo necesitas, solo piensa en nosotros – Apenas terminó esa frase, se cubrió la boca como si hubiese dicho el secreto del universo. ¡Una pista! Pero…

- ¿Huh, nosotros? – Pregunté, confundido.

Entonces, vi como Gon intentaba evadir rápidamente la respuesta.

- E-eh… ¿Y tu golosina? – Hablaba tan rápido que apenas si le entendí. Aprendí el idioma alienígena habla cuando está nervioso en mi tiempo con él, y es muy útil realmente.

¿Mi golosina? Ah, mi excusa.

- Ya la he terminado. – Respondí simplemente. – Te extrañé…

Alluka se había alejado silenciosamente, entonces aproveché para besarle. Ahora que sabía como se sentía, quería hacerle saber de toda forma posible que estaba equivocado. Repasé su labio inferior con mi lengua. Su sabor era más dulce que los choco-robots inclusive, era delicioso, adictivo.

- ¡Oh por dios! – Escuché la voz de Leorio – ¡Killua, creía que amabas a Gon! ¿Por qué te lo comes?

"_Riorio, vuelves a interrumpirnos cuando estamos inspirados, y colgará tu corbata de mi techo"_

- ¿Te has caído de pequeño y te golpeaste la cabeza? – Pregunté ácidamente.

- ¡Calla, niño! – Me gritó con un dedo acusador.

Kurapika, que caminaba a paso más lento, acompañado de Alluka se había acercado también. Con una sonrisa calmada nos miró a todos los presentes.

- He visto que en el cine hay una buena película para ver. ¿Qué tal ir a verla? – Sugirió. Alluka festejó animadamente, pues le encantaba ir al cine. Pero lo que yo quería realmente es quedarme a solas con Gon aunque sea un momento. Ella me miró rápidamente, y redirigió sus planes.

- ¡Podemos ir tú, Leorio y yo, Kurapika! – Le dijo animadamente. Kurapika lució confundido, mirando a Gon esperando una explicación. Me apresuré a responder.

- Es que tenía planeado llevar a Gon a otro lugar, ¿Les molesta si alcanzan a Alluka a casa cuando termine la película? – Hablé lo más calmada y amablemente posible. La manera en que le hablabas a Kurapika afectaba, y mucho. Finalmente después de sopesarlo, sonrió amablemente y asintió.

Así fue como vi a los tres partir en dirección contraria, agitando animadamente las manos.

Gon me miró fijamente a los ojos entonces, y seguro había notado algo, por que su expresión se convirtió en una mueca.

- Estás pensando en lo que yo pienso, ¿Verdad? – Asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero no, tienes que adivinar el color – Suspiré exageradamente otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba relativamente rápido, con Gon tomados de la mano. Prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando por las calles, pero no me importaba, tampoco las miradas que la gente me enviaba, como si estuviese secuestrando al tierno muchachito de cabellos negros. Pueden decir que tenían razón.

Gon miraba insistentemente mi espalda, sin decir nada. Yo, tenía una de mis más grandes erecciones clavada dolorosamente contra mis pantalones. ¡Al diablo con el maldito juego! Lo pasaríamos mucho mejor si lo pasábamos por alto.

Cerré fuertemente la puerta de mi casa, e hice una inspección rápida para cerciorarme de que nadie estaba aquí. Apreté más fuerte su mano y lo conduje rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Golpeé por segunda vez una puerta para cerrarla, y bajé rápidamente la cabeza para tomar sus labios.

Cuando lo besaba, su aroma inundaba mis sentidos desarrollados. Mi mente aguda se nublaba abruptamente. Me volvía más animal que nunca, llevado por mis instintos… como si fuese otra vez un asesino. Esta vez, con otro propósito.

Mis manos se movían habilidosamente, tratando de abarcar cuando trozo de suave piel morena pudiese encontrar. Nunca me era suficiente.

Sentí a Gon temblar cuando mis uñas afiladas empezaron a destrozar su camisa. No pensaba malgastar mi tiempo.

- Killua… No…No has dicho el color. – Murmuró, con la respiración agitada. ¡Al diablo con eso, Gon!

Me quité rápidamente mi camisa por la cabeza, sin perder mucho tiempo para volver a poseer su boca, invadiéndola totalmente. Es mi territorio. El único lugar donde yo mando completamente.

Una de mis manos terminaron arañando la pared detrás de nosotros, mientras la otra terminaba de acabar con su camisa color blanco, lástima, por que lo hacía ver hermoso, pero esto me era muchísimo más importante. En el proceso, me aseguré de arañar también sus pantalones. Ahora, solo su ropa interior lo cubría.

"_Eres delicioso…" _

Mi mano, ahora libre de las afiladas garras, se paseó libremente sobre su pecho, a acariciar lentamente sus pequeños pezones erectos por la excitación.

"_No me puedes mentir, Gon, tus reacciones me lo dicen_"

Me acerqué rápidamente y dejé que mi aliento acariciara lentamente su pezón, antes de saborearlo con violencia, colocando mis dos manos en su pecho para que no intentase huir. A pesar de sus jadeos, gemidos y pequeños y adorables grititos, aún pretendía huir. Pobre de él. Ahora que he tenido más cerca mi obsesión personal, no dejaría que me la quitaran. Al diablo con todo, el juego inclusive.

- N-Necesito… que… lo digas - Apenas si le entendía con su voz jadeante, el tono de su voz me excitaba más de la cuenta.

Mis pantalones cayeron al suelo de un solo tirón. No faltaba mucho…

- ¿Decirte qué, amor? – No entendía mis propios pensamientos, solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

- Necesito escucharlo… dilo – Su voz se encontró cuando mi mano se escurrió rápidamente a través de su ropa interior para atrapar su pene erecto, caliente y duro. No me vas a negar nada esta vez, mi ángel. No te lo permitiré.

Mi mano trabajaba eficazmente sobre su erección, escuchaba sus gemidos entrecortados, y mi nombre entre ellos. Mi otra mano, mientras tanto, acariciaba y atendía sus pequeños botoncitos de placer. Su expresión de placer era algo hermoso que nadie tenía derecho a negarme, ni siquiera él mismo.

Que nuestras pieles desnudas se estuviesen tocando me llevaba casi al borde de la locura. Pero debía atender a lo que mi ángel me decía…

Lo miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle a través de ellos todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Gon? Te daré lo que quieras… -

- Quiero… necesito… dilo, Killua, por favor – Sus palabras llegaban entrecortadas a mi cabeza. No me concentraba. Solo podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor que recorría su angelical rostro. Estaba llevando a esta criatura pura a las acciones más lujuriosas y bajas… y eso me hacía sentir tan bien… - Necesito escucharte decirlo.

Escucharlo hablar excitado me era más complicado, resistirme en sí era complicado. Mi estado de bestia salvaje me lo impedía. Mi mano siguió aplicando cariños a su excitado pene, mientras el mío palpitaba horriblemente esperando ser atendido también.

"…_un juego, en realidad. En honor a nuestro Zafiversario_"

Empecé a bajarme lentamente mi ropa interior, mientras mi otra mano sostenía fuertemente el pecho de Gon.

"…_Pensaré un color, y tú tratarás de adivinarlo."_

La cordura lentamente amenazaba mi modo salvaje. Me apoderé de la rosada boca de mi novio, mientras sus gemidos se mezclaban con mi aliento…

"…._Si lo logras, tendremos sexo._ _Donde quieras, cuando quieras y como más quieras"_

Mordí delicadamente su cuello, cosa que me costó a horrores, quería verlo gritar, no importaba como…

¿Acaso quería que adivinase el color? Gon, entiende, no estoy en condiciones para adivinarlo, no pude cuerdo, menos ahora que lo tenía casi desnudo frente a mis ojos…

Tiré para bajo su ropa interior, que cayó velozmente hasta sus pies. Me quedé observando fijamente su hermoso sexo… su tamaño, su belleza… Mi mente se nublaba cada vez más.

- Ah… Killua… -

"…_Existen millones de colores distintos"_

La mano de Gon, temblorosa, toco solo el glande de mi muy excitado miembro. Gemí fuertemente. No podía creer que estaba haciéndolo…

"…_Piensa con más ganas, amor_"

Lo alcé entre mis brazos, e inconcientemente, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos en mi oído…

"…_solo piensa en nosotros_"

No me contuve y mordí con fuerza su espalda y la base de su cuello. Quería que todo el mundo lo supiese, es mío, mío y de nadie más.

"… _¡Hasta dos palabras sin sentido son considerados un color_!"

- Gon, mi ángel, mi luz…

Lo presioné de golpe contra la pared, mi pene por el salto rozó su apretada entrada…

- A-ah… Killua… - Sus gemidos tornaban mi conciencia en nada.

"…_solo piensa en nosotros_"

Mientras seguía mordiendo su cuello, mis dientes encontraron algo duro y frío. Algo que no concordaba con su piel. Me separé lo suficiente para poder ver a mi intruso

"…_dos palabras sin sentido_"

El collar que le había regalado.

"…_el único ejemplar que ha hecho. Único en su clase, como tú_"

Separé su pecho con las manos y lo presioné contra la pared, acariciando su pecho, mientras la piedra colgaba de su cuello…

"…_Es hermoso_"

"…_un juego, en realidad. En honor a nuestro Zafiversario"_

"…_dos palabras sin sentido_"

"…_Zafiversario"_

"_Zafiversario"_

- Zafiro. – Murmuré, cuando la verdad me golpeó.

Gon soltó un gemido alto, desenvolviendo las piernas de mi cintura rápidamente, y me besó fuertemente, como si algo lo impulsase a hacerlo desenfrenadamente. Su cuerpo cálido y suave me empujó con violencia, hasta que caí de espaldas en la cama.

Sin siquiera terminar de reaccionar, sentí como su pequeño cuerpo se subía encima de mí, y me miraba con una lujuria inocente y hermosa que quería recordar para siempre en su rostro.

Pasé mis manos con violencia por su cintura y caderas.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. – Le respondí.

Mis caderas se levantaron ligeramente, y mi pene pudo sentir su entrada caliente. Ambos gemimos al contacto directo.

Lo tomé de la cintura y lo acomodé a mi gusto. Este era el momento que siempre había esperado. Jadeaba desesperado, quería entrar en él de un solo golpe, pero sería doloroso para él…

Se me adelantó por completo. Mi pene entró de golpe, y de una sola vez. El grito tanto de placer, como de dolor que escuché salir de la boca de mi ángel me excitó más de lo que ya estaba.

Por fin…

En ese momento, ya no había definición entre nosotros dos, éramos uno solo, una sola carne. El vaivén comenzó lentamente, pero pronto apuré mi ritmo, mi ángel era muy demandante…

Gon… Mi ángel… Que bien se siente tu interior…

- ¡A-ah, Killua, Nnn… p-porfavor! – Entre sus hermosos gemidos de placer y el delicioso baile que creaban nuestros cuerpos unidos, mi límite estaba demasiado cerca. Tensé los dientes, tenía que alargarlo más tiempo.

- Gon… Gon… - No paraba de decir su nombre. Era lo único que ocupaba mi mente. Él, su belleza, y lo delicioso que se sentía estar dentro de él. Su interior era caliente, mojado y resbaladizo, mi propia definición del paraíso.

No quería que terminase nunca.

Se veía tan hermoso, encima de mí, con una expresión de doloroso placer. Sus ojos entrecerrados, y su boquita rosada abierta, dejando que gemidos, y jadeos con mi nombre en ellos se escaparan con cada embestida que le daba. Cada golpe lo saboreaba con éxtasis. Estar dentro de él era tocar el cielo que no me era permitido.

Lamí con desesperación su cuello, en busca de calmar mis propios sonidos de placer, solo quería escuchar los suyos. Eran música para mis oídos…

Sentí su interior tensarse por un segundo, a lo que aceleré el ritmo. Sabía lo que significaba. Unos segundos después, escuché como mi ángel gritaba de placer su orgasmo, y su esperma manchaba nuestros pechos y hasta un poco de mi barbilla. Ronroneé de gusto. Lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo mientras terminaba.

Lo di vuelta entonces rápidamente, yo quedando entre sus piernas y volví a entrar en él. No quería que terminara, pero no podía aguantarlo más…

Mi propio semen empapó la cálida cavidad que mi Gon tenía, juro que pude ver fuegos artificiales. Mi cuerpo temblaba…

- Wow… - Fue lo único que salió de su voz, rasposa, por que se había quedado semi-afónico por sus gritos. Me sentía orgulloso…

- Aha… - Tampoco yo fui más original en cuanto a comentarios. No me pidan mucho, estoy en estado inconciente.

Los minutos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

- Gracias – Le escuché decir.

- Créeme, Gon, fue mi placer – Sonreí bobamente.

- No por eso, tonto – Rió alegremente. Me miró intensamente mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho. – Gracias por hacerme sentir especial.

Me levanté con un codo para poder verlo mejor.

- Claro que eres especial, Gon, eres la única persona que puedo amar. Eres lindo, leal, luchador, fuerte, sencillo, decidido… también un poco torpe, y testarudo, pero puedo soportarlo – Le bromeé.

- Ja-ja, muy gracioso, Killua. Pero en serio, gracias. Te amo.

- Que se te quede grabado lo que dije, por que no se volverá a repetir.

Gon se quedó esperando una respuesta, sonriendo.

- Yo también te amo, Gon – Le sonreí devuelta. Él ensanchó más su sonrisa en respuesta. Momento para molestarlo. – Aunque a veces…

- Ya, déjalo así, te ves mejor callado. – Me dio un pequeño beso. Las cosas no cambiaban nunca, y así me gustaban.

Nos besamos durante unos momentos, besos castos, mucha acción por hoy…

- La próxima vez lo haremos en mi casa. – Comentó.

¿Ya está pensando en la próxima vez? No es que me quejase, claro…

- O… podríamos hacerlo en mi casa. – Dije.

- Killua, ya lo hicimos en tu casa – Señaló lo obvio.

Sonreí, rodeándole el hombro con mi brazo.

- No esta casa. Mi _casa _– Dije, alzando las cejas. Gon me miró con expresión horrorizada.

- ¿L-La casa de tu familia? No… No, Killua, tu familia va a matarme…

- ¿Y si jugamos otro juego por ello? Pero esta vez tú adivinarás… ¡Un número! – Sonreí – Vamos, solo quiero molestar a mis hermanos… Especialmente al virgen de mi hermano Milluki…

Gon se rió, negando con la cabeza.

- No tendré sexo contigo allí.

- ¿Piensas que no puedo convencerte? – Dije, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Cambiará de opinión. Simplemente lo sé.

**-x-**

Hola, hola! ¿Llegaron hasta aquí? ¡Gracias por hacerlo!

Me encantó como quedó, siempre me es algo complicado recrear a la perfección las personalidades de personajes tan complejos, espero que les haya gustado aún así.

Si se lo preguntan, sí, pronto subiré actualización de mi otro fic "Forbidden", esto es solo una idea que no quise dejar escapar.

En fin, espero les halla gustado.

Besos y cariños.

- **Louder Speakers.**


End file.
